


Messing With The Clergy

by Dolimir



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki passes time by discussing <i>The Matrix</i> with a priest while waiting for the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing With The Clergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaris1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaris1013/gifts).



> Warning: Semi-Irreverant Religious Content
> 
> Set: In a bus station, before the shooting incident.

“You…you can’t be serious.” The near-sighted elderly reverend blinked several times and shook his head as if the gesture would clear the chaotic thoughts banging between his ears.

“I’m completely serious.” Loki leaned casually against the bench in the bus station.

“Those…those films are filled with incredible violence.”

“Ah, but isn’t the Bible also filled with carnage?”

The reverend blinked again. “Yes, but…it’s not the same.”

“Okay, bloodshed aside, look at it this way. Neo means new. It’s also an anagram for one. He essentially becomes a new person after he’s unplugged from the matrix, essentially being born again.”

“Well--”

“Now take his real name in the movie. Thomas Anderson. Anderson is from the greek root ‘andros’ which means man, therefore Anderson may be read as _man’s son_ or _Son of Man_ , which you know is what Christ is called. And we won’t even get into Doubting Thomas parallels. There’s also the name _Trinity_ which means _three-in-one_ and _Cypher_ , which is a play on one of the names for _Lucifer_.”

Removing his thick glasses, the reverend paused a second to regroup his thoughts. “But those are just names. Well picked ones to be sure, but that doesn’t mean--”

“It’s not just the names. Look at the fact that when Neo sacrifices himself inside the Matrix he was in the shape of a cross. His death literally pays the ransom for anyone still left inside who wants out. While Roman soldiers didn’t have automatic weapons, was their violence any less brutal? Of course not. It’s just been softened by time.”

The reverend set his glasses in his lap, stunned. “I…I…”

The speaker overhead announced impending departure times and Loki stood. “They just called my bus. It’s been real nice talking to you, Padre.”

He left the little man seated on the bench, opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air.

Bartleby shook his head as his friend drew closer.

“What?” Loki said with feigned innocence. “At least I wasn’t pretending to be an atheist this time.”

“You’re still messing with the clergy.”

“You don’t think it’s hypocritical of them to condemn movies when the entire history of Christianity is filled with violence.”

Bartleby shook his head and pushed Loki toward the bus. “I didn’t say that.”

“After all, wasn’t I the enforcer who laid down the law when these meat puppets got out of hand? The Lord knew when a good firm hand was needed and he wasn’t above using violence in order to get their attention.”

“Yes, of course,” Bartleby said as placatingly as he could.

“You’re very hard to please.”

“No, I’m not. I just want to walk through the archway at Saint Michael’s.”

“We will. Trust me. _After_ our stop in Cleveland.”

“Yes, Loki. After Cleveland.”


End file.
